Terrence Stone
| birth_place = Wicklow, Ireland | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1989–present | other_names = Terry Roberts, Robert Stone, Terrance R. Stone, Terry Stone | spouse = Judith Piquet }} Terrence Stone (born 2 March 1955) is an Irish voice actor who is also known as Terry Stone. He is well-known in voicing Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors series. Filmography Animated * Cinderella and the Secret Prince – Eagle * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! – Wicked the Terrible, Additional Voices * Santa's Apprentice – Elves, Jokey Santa, Crumpy Santa, Scottish Santa, Constable Stevens, Elf * The Son of Bigfoot – Wallace Eastman * The Magic Snowflake – Elves, Jokey Santa, Grumpy Santa, Scottish Santa, Constable Stevens, Elf (US English version) * The Nutcracker and the Mouse King – Additional Voices Anime * Ah! My Goddess as– Photographer * Apocalypse Zero – Kagenari * Arc the Lad (TV) – Chimera, Gequbec, Hunter B, Monster, soldier, Wounded Soldier * Avenger – Par * Bleach – Yoruichi Shihouin's Cat Form, Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Blue Dragon – Salinas * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Czar Baldy Bald IV * Brigadoon – Kushatohn, Neil, Polkun, Specialist * Chobits – Yoshiyuki Kojima * Cosmowarrior Zero – Ishikura * Digimon Data Squad – Biyomon, Aquilamon * Duel Masters – Kokujoh * Eureka Seven – Morita * Fake – Randy McLane * Fighting Spirit – Kobashi's Opponent, Matsuda, Yajima Fan * Gestalt – Gladiator B; Shazan * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence – Forensics Chief, Pilot, Security 2, Shop Owner, Yakuza 3 * Great Teacher Onizuka – Floor Person, Masked Man, Young Man * Grenadier – Leader * Honeybee Hutch – Additional Voices * Jungle de Ikou! – Various Characters * Kyo Kara Maoh – Baker, Stoffel von Spitzweg * Lupin III – Additional Voices * Magic Knight Rayearth – Innova, Selece, Ferio (He is credited as Terry Roberts for Ferio, only) * Naruto – Minister Shabadaba (Naruto Movie 3) * Nightwalker – Student A; Truck Driver * Nodame Cantabile – Maestro Franz von Stresemann * Patlabor: The Movie – Various * Patlabor 2: The Movie – Various * Planetes – Materials Chief * Reign: The Conqueror – Satibarzanes * Requiem from the Darkness – Sajuro Ogata * Rurouni Kenshin – Shinomori Aoshi * Saiyuki Gunlock – Kougaji * Saiyuki Reload – Kougaji * Stellvia of the Universe – Clark Commander * Tales from Earthsea – Additional Voices * The Three Robbers – Coachman * The Twelve Kingdoms – Koukin * Vampire Princess Miyu – Additional Voices * Viewtiful Joe – Charles III, Biankies * X – Kakyo Kuzuki * YS-II – Astar Live action * A Summer Sonata – Alan * Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself * Bio-Zombie – Garage Mechanic, Iraqi, Motorcycle Cop, Zombies * Chaplin – Reporter * Frank Herbert's Children of Dune – Edric * House of Lies – Eric * Onmyoji – Abe No Seimei (voice) * Perfect Target – Stiles * Power Rangers: Time Force – Cinecon (voice) * Project Shadowchaser II – Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed – 10,000 Volt Ghost (voice) * Serendipity – Additional Voices * The Protector – Myles Vale * VR Troopers – Magician, Amphibidor, Photobot (voice) * Weather Girl – Guard, Announcer, PA Video games * Bleach: Dark Souls – Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Bleach: The Blade of Fate – Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Diablo III – Additional Voices * Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series - Zhao Yun * EverQuest II – Generic Male Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Male High Elf Guard, Generic Male Human Merchant * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft – Innkeeper * Red Dead Redemption 2 – The Local Pedestrian Population * Shadow Hearts: Covenant – Garan, Dr. Hojo * Star Ocean: Second Evolution – Ernest Raviede * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced – Lt. Buchert, Andrea Preax, Brother Roberts * Star Trek: Judgment Rites – Atrioli, Kapitan Hauptmann, Vardaine Assistant * Stonekeep – Gorda Karn, Sarkan, Skrag * Tales of the Abyss – Spinoza * Ultimate Spider-Man – Eddie Brock, Sr., Additional Voices * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria – Scout Stonebeard Staff work * Alamo: The Price of Freedom – Stunts * Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back – Casting Associate * Dawn of the Dead – ADR Loop Group * In Hell – Voice Casting Director * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 – Writer * Shark Attack – Voice Casting Director * The Quest – Casting Assistant (2nd Unit) External links * Category:1955 births Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Irish male voice actors Category:Irish male television actors Category:Irish male film actors Category:Irish television writers Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:Living people Category:People from County Wicklow Category:Male television writers